(1) The present invention relates to a new and distinctive cultivar of Datura plant, also commonly known as Sacred Datura and Moon Flower, botanically known as Datura wrightii Regel, and known by the cultivar name xe2x80x98Reverend Schuslerxe2x80x99. The unusual coloration and variegation of this plant increases the aesthetic value of the plant for use in containers and to provide seasonal color in the landscape.
(2) Datura wrightii xe2x80x98Reverend Schuslerxe2x80x99 was found by me in a planting of Datura seedlings in my garden located just east of Corsicana, Tex. and occurred as a sport(mutation) of one of those seedlings. The parent plant had foliage that was dark green to gray-green while the mutated branch had variegated foliage. Later it was found that the flower buds, calyxes, and fruit were also variegated.
Cuttings were taken off this plant and rooted under mist. Asexual propagation of xe2x80x98Reverend Schuslerxe2x80x99 by tip cuttings has shown that the variegation is stable and succeeding generations of cuttings taken from both the original parent plant and rooted cuttings have developed offspring with similar variegation patterns, flower and fruit characteristics.
A new and distinct cultivar of Datura plant characterized by its unusually white, yellow, and various shades of green colored variegated foliage, variegated calyxes on the flowers, and variegated fruit.